Tempest
by Shimo Ino
Summary: A fierce tumult or commotion. So many things could happen, so what would happen if Harry was given the chance to have a family, to unlock his potential, to really live. What if?


**Tempest**

A fierce tumult or commotion.

By Shimo Ino

Because in a split second, it's gone.

The moon shone with such a light, illuminating the forest, the castle, the lake, the figures that had been running around for hours. By the lake, a man had fallen, clutching his head and moaning with pain. That man was Sirius Black, murder, fugitive, godfather. The pain came from the hundreds of cloaked figures gliding up to him from the lake.

The Dementors.

Their presence made the man shake and quiver, until he finally fell over, unconscious. The Dementors saw this as a que and gained speed, but a scream cut through their hunting, and a young boy ran beside his godfather, wand ready.

"SIRIUS!!" Harry Potter had adverse effects to their presence as well, he heard his mother crying out, begging for his life to be spared. Even as he bent down, trying to pull Sirius up, to get him to safety, trying to ignore the horrible memories that assaulted his mind.

_'No, no please, take me, kill me please! Spare Harry, please--' _

_'Stand aside girl . . . stand aside NOW!' _

_'Not Harry . . . please . . . have mercy . . . NO!!' _

_And then a cruel laughter filled his head as acid green exploded behind his eyes._

Harry shook his head, his body shaking, lips trembling, dry sobs and attempts at heaving stopping him from running. _'No . . . no . . .' _He desperately got up, wand hand shaking. _'Think . . . a-a good memory . . . ' _

_'I'm going to live with Sirius.' _

_'I'll never go back to the Dursley's.' _

_'I'll belong to a real family.' _

"Expeco Patronum!"

The form pushed back the first wave of Dementor's, and for a few seconds the world looked brighter. But it didn't last, as the emotion-sucking beings glided back, renewed, and Harry's patronus form died down. _'No!'_

One of the Dementor's swooped right in front of him, and Harry felt as if something was being forcibly removed. Panic rose from the pit of his stomach, and he desperately tried to breathe in the icy cold air. The creature cupped it's rotten hands around his face, and lowered its head to his mouth intent on sucking out his soul.

Even as bile rose in his mouth, Harry refused to let go of his dream, the last thought he had.

_'I'll belong to a real family.'_

The beast was inches away, but Harry's lip moved even as his soul left his body. "Expeco Patronum . . . " And the Dementor's screamed as a white light engulfed them, clensing their impurity with a multitude of beasts. The Dementor that held Harry's soul received the largest blast, and burst into flames with an inhuman screech. The Dementor's that survived, fled, intent on never being near those soul's again.

The lake was silent, as Sirius stirred, Harry became a soulless husk, and a small ball of green energy hovered over their heads. Harry's soul, now free, sped off in a flash of green and gained momentum striving for its last wish.

_'I'll belong to a real family.'_

Mere moments later, Sirius sat up, and glanced around in confusion. He reached for his wand, and shook his godson's shoulder. "Harry." He whispered, fearful that any sound would bring back the horrible monster's that haunted him. When he didn't stir, Sirius looked down. "Harry, we don't have tim--" And screamed.

Harry's once vivid green eyes had dulled to a grey, and his mouth was slack. He showed no life, not even flinching as Sirius shook him, yelling and crying.

Lifeless.

Soulless.

Harry Potter had been kissed.

* * *

The room was sterile white, almost sickening. _'Hell, it is sickening,'_ thought the nurse. Darla had worked at this hospital for years, but was new to this ward. It was for the long term patient, accidents that took years to recover from; potion explosions, spell backfires, strange experiments and missus of magical animals.

But she had been here for a week, and dammit, she would prevail! _'Ooooh, yes. Terra will regret making that bet with me . . . Only five months, three weeks and . . . ummmm . . .'_

What time was it anyway? Darla turned from one of the saddest cases in the ward. A fourteen year-old boy who was in a long term coma, after he and his best friend tried to test a new spell in their parents basement. Apparently it was some sort of magic using sound . . . But no one expected him to wake up from the sleep for a few years, if not forever.

But even as he lay here, his family and friends had hope. It had only been two months anyway. Turned away from the onyx haired kid, she didn't notice a small ball of compressed light float into the room and land on the comatose patient. After a few seconds, it pushed its way into his body, and he twitched then spasmed knocking over the cart that was attached to his IV. The crash caused the nurse to spin around and yell in fright.

"I need some help in here!!" She yelled, hoping that her yells would bring some doctors that would know what the hell was going on!! Seconds later she heard footsteps, and a heavily bearded man strode in, eyes widening as he helped her strap the patient in.

"What happened Darla?" He asked calmly, even as his face showed a rainbow of emotion.

"I don't know, I don't know!!" Darla ground out, trying to contain the patients flailing limbs, until he turned over and threw-up on the tiled floor.

"Doctor Harrison!" Another nurse ran into the room. "What--"

"Help us hold him down!! I need some sedatives! And someone call his parents!!" At that moment, the teen's eyes shot open, and to everyone surprise, were not his original brown, but an acid green.

"Wha--" The teen managed to sputter out, as he tried to escape their grasp, but failed.

"Calm down, Calm down!" Darly yelled. "Riley!! Calm down!"

That seemed to make him stop. But what he managed to say next shocked everyone.

"Who . . . who's Riley?"

TBC

Wow. One night to write this. I hope you like it! It bothered me, for a while, what would happen if a Dementor was interrupted halfway? But don't worry! That was back tracking, and the story is more than that! I wanted to see if Harry could make something of himself you know?


End file.
